1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to axle coupling assemblies and suspension systems that employ these assemblies for use in a vehicle. The disclosure presents several example embodiments that may be utilized for particular purposes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Wheeled vehicles commonly have suspension systems that that utilize axle coupling assemblies to attach an axle to a leaf spring or other suspension component, which in turn, is attached to a frame or directly to a body assembly.
In a suspension system, sprung weight refers to the total weight of the vehicle that is supported by the suspension system. Unsprung weight refers to the weight that is not supported by the suspension system of a vehicle. The unsprung weight of a vehicle is generally made up of the suspension system, along with the tires, wheels, axle and axle mounting assemblies which attach the axle to suspension components, such as for example, a leaf spring or a leading or trailing arm.
Truck and other heavy vehicle suspension systems have a considerable amount of unsprung weight that must be controlled to provide a sufficiently comfortable ride for the driver and cargo and eliminate problems such as wheel hop and vibration. Ideally, this weight is kept as low as possible because forces generated by unsprung weight may be transmitted through the suspension and other parts of the vehicle. Lighter weight axle coupling assemblies which reduce unsprung weight are generally desired to the extent that they provide for greater control and improve performance and efficiency of a suspension system.
The present disclosure addresses shortcomings found in prior art suspension systems and the existing methods that are commonly available for use.